Nen
Nen (Mind Force) is the ability to control the energy which curses throughout the body and is often called Aura. *It is divided into 6 categories and defines each person differently from one another. *Aura can be manipulated in 4 or more ways. *It is the Hunter Exam's final and secret test. Nen Introduction Nen is the ability to be able to control one's aura. This is a power which exists in every living being and can only be awakened through either training or by force. It is the final and secret requirement for a Hunter to be considered an official member of The Hunter Association. Nen is not made part of the Hunter Exam since it is a very dangerous power and could attract all kinds of people. Aura Aura '''is the energy which flows throughout every living being's body. Most of this aura is always leaking out from the body and normal people are not aware of it; this is because at first a person's '''Nodes are closed, which prevents the free flow of aura. *'Nodes' are the network which aura flows through. There are many throughout one's body and are closed from the beginning, which prevents the free flow of aura. By infusing a normal object with aura, it can become a very powerful weapon. A normal piece of paper can turn into a deadly blade or a normal ball could have as much power as a big boulder. Each person has a set amount of aura from the start but this can be expanded through training. Learning to control the use of amount of aura is a very important factor in Nen. This helps a person judge their remaining amount of aura so they don't have to be wary of their strength and don't collapse quickly in battle. *'Hakoware' Awakening Nen Nen can be awakened by two ways: *Train every day by Meditating or Zen. **One starts training their Ten this way. Once thay have mastered it, they will be able to control their aura easier. *Transmitting aura into one's body. **This method requires the use of Hatsu. It is very risky and dangerous and is considered a last resort method. One must lightly try to pass their aura into the target's body to open their Nodes. This will cause the aura to flow rapidly out of one's body, and if one doesn't asume the correct position which best suits for controlling their aura (in other words, Ten), their life force will be depleted and one will be extremely exhausted to even stand. Those whose Nodes ''' are opened through this method will have to train their '''Ten even more so they can control their aura properly. Influences Nen is influenced by one's resolve and feelings. These factors can affect and change the flow of one's aura. Nen of the Dead The Nen of the Dead is the most dangerous and dreadful. It doesn't necessarily dissipate after death but instead becomes even stronger. This type of Nen targets the persons who were hated the most by the one who died. Since this Nen is so strong, it can end up killing the persons who can't defend themselves with Nen. Oaths Oaths are one of the basic principles of Nen. A person makes a contract with self-imposed limitations and swears to himself to abide by the conditions no matter what. The stricter the limitations, the more power one will be granted. The strength of one's resolve will be increased by the difficultness of the limitations you're set against. However, some oaths can be very dangerous depending on the conditions set and all can vary. Nen Categories Everyone from birth is born into one of these six Nen categories. All of them are unique and can define a person's personality and strength. They can only master completely the category they were born into. Of course, it isn't impossible to train other categories; they will just have a rough time the farther away it is from their own category. Specialists are the only ones who can master all other 5 categories to 100%. One can become a Specialist by inheriting it, depending on how one was raised or sometimes later in life. Materializers or Manipulators have the highest chance of becoming a Specialist one day. Water Divination This is a Shingen Ryu screening tool. It is a method that works to figure out which category of Nen one belongs to and happens to be used in training with Hatsu. It is done by taking a cup of water with a leaf on top and performing Ren around it. Categories *'Reinforcement' **'Ability': Reinforces offense, defense and healing. **'Nature': Reinforcers are honest and very simpleminded. **'Water Divination': Water overflows. The water's flow changes. *'Emission' **'Ability': Project aura. **'Nature': Emissioners are impatient and emotionally disturbed. **'Water Divination': Color of the water changes. *'Transformation' **'Ability': Transforms aura. **'Nature': Transmuters are unstable and known for being whimsical liars. What was one day precious for them can become trash the next day. **'Water Divination': Water changes in taste. *'Manipulation' **'Ability': Manipulates objects and living beings. **'Nature': Manipulators are reasoners and advance at their own pace. **'Water Divination': Leaf moves around the water. *'Materialization' **'Ability': Materializes objects through strong imagination. (Supernatural objects are impossible.) **'Nature': Materializers are known for being nervous. **'Water Divination': Impurities appear in the water. *'Specialization' **'Ability': The ability to control all other Nen categories. **'Nature': Specialists are individualistic and charismatic. **'Water Divination': Any other change appears in the water. (Ex. Leaf breaks) Nen Abilities 4 Fundamental Excersises of Martial Arts These are the basics for controlling ones aura. One must practice each of them everyday to be able to use them flawlessly. *'Ten': Concentrates one's aura to defend from attacks. **Ten helps you retain the aura within your body. By strengthening it, you gain vitality. *'Zetsu': Closes the nodes in the body to stop the flow of aura and make one be undetected by the opponent. **Zetsu is best for conceiling your presence and recover from extreme exhaustion. *'Ren': This allows a person to generate more aura than usual and can make one's attacks or defense even stronger. **Ren is for generating your aura beyond ordinary amount. *'Hatsu': Hatsu allows a person to release their aura in a variety of ways depending on what the user intends to do. **Hatsu is for putting one's aura into action. It also allows you to control your aura at will. Advanced Applications These are advanced methods for controlling one's aura. They can be used in combinations and give the user a bigger advantage in battle. *'Gyo': This is a form of Ren that allows the user to focus their aura on any part of the body they wish. This application can be combined in many ways. If it is focused on the eyes, one will be able to see an opponents aura clearly. *'In': This is a form of Zetsu which allows one to make their aura very thin and light. Most people won't notice their opponents aura this way and can be fooled easily if they're careless. The only way to see through this is using Gyo. *'Extra Nen': This is a form of Hatsu. One transmits and infuses an object with aura and can give it only one simple command. The object will obey the command given by the user but will not be able to decipher between reality. *'En': This is a form of Ten and Ren. One can expand the aura around the body to create a layer as big as one wishes. This allows the user to sense any movements within their territory. However maintaining and expanding one's En can be difficult and requires rigorous training if one wishes to create an even bigger layer. *'Shu': This application works by applying Ten to a certain object or weapon. This will increase the object or weapon's power but will rapidly consume your endurance and vitality. *'Kou': This combines Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu and Gyo. It can be used for attacking or defending. One uses Gyo first to concentrate the aura into any part of their body, then Ten to maintain the aura into the desired area, Zetsu to close off the aura on the rest of the body, Ren to maximize strength on the area and Hatsu to release. *'Ken': This is a form of Ten and Ren. One is able to guard their whole body with much more aura than usual. *'Ryu' (Offense-Defense): This is the form of adjusting one's aura according to their will. Ryu deals with percentage therefore it is easier to understand. Normally one starts by keeping both offense and defense at 50% but one can change them accordingly to prioritize the circumstances. This method requires enough training in order to be able to move one's aura very quickly and more freely the moment they desire.